


That's a little dramatic, isn't it?

by BakerStreetBeth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Everyone's a drama queen when it comes to something, Inspired by Fanart, Multi, animals are involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetBeth/pseuds/BakerStreetBeth
Summary: People are scared of strange things. Stuff is climbed up, stood on and fallen out of. Everybody laughs at each other.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	1. Alastor

“Has anyone seen Alastor recently?” Charlie came into the lobby looking for the radio demon.

“Yeah. He’s stuck up a tree.” Husk grunted as he carried on drinking.

“Why is he stuck up a tree?!” 

“Dunno, but he was hissing like it was going out of style. I thought he was a cat at first.”

“Right. I’mma go get him down.” Charlie stomped outside and saw a small dog bouncing around the foot of a nearby tree. Angel was rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard Charlie was seriously concerned that the spider demon was going to be sick.

Hissing could be heard from the tree the dog was bouncing around and Charlie beckoned for Dazzle to take the dog away; peering up into the branches, she could see Alastor balancing high in the tree hissing at where the dog had been. Alastor’s face had distorted into a snarl, his red eyes becoming dials as ominous red symbols floated around the demon’s general vicinity.

“Come on, you. The dog’s gone and there’s no point snarling at me like that.” Charlie shouted above the noises coming from the demon in the tree and the wheezes coming from the laughing Angel, who was still rolling on the floor.

Alastor blinked a few times, his eyes returning to normal as he looked around in concern; he began making his way out of the tree before he put one foot wrong and fell out of the tree with an indignant screech of audio feedback. Vaggie had come out of the hotel, searching for her girlfriend, and left the building in enough time to see Alastor plummeting out of the tree to the sound of squealing feedback; a brief moment of silence echoed among the group before Alastor started laughing. He was flat on his face in the dirt and, at first, Charlie thought he was crying until she heard the first throaty giggles.

“You okay, Alastor?” Charlie asked as she peered at the man.

“Yeah, that was bound to happen at some point.” He replied as he rolled over and sat up; chuckling still, he clambered to his feet and sauntered back towards the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

“WHAT IS THAT?!?” An anguished scream came from Angel’s room and caused everybody else to sprint from the lobby to burst into the room.

Angel was standing on top of the vanity, bundled in a towel and clutching Fat Nuggets to his chest as he stared at a spot of carpet near the foot of the bed; something shifted under the bed and Husk moved to drag a medium sized cat out from under it.

“This is a cat, jackass.”

“I KNOW WHAT IT IS!! WHY IS IT IN MY ROOM?!?”

“Calm down, Angel; it probably smelt Fat Nuggets and decided to come investigate.” Charlie pulled Vaggie to one side as Husk strolled out of the room, carrying the cat by the scruff of the neck.

“WHY WOULD IT BE HUNTING MY PIG?!”

“Probably just hungry.”

“Do you have another volume setting, Angel, or are you stuck on loud for the time being?” Alastor asked the agitated spider demon.

“I’M STUCK ON LOUD FOR NOW, IT’S A NEW YORKER THING.”

The group laughed as Angel carefully got off his vanity and went back into his bathroom.


	3. Husk

“Nifty, darling, where’s Husker?” Alastor had come hunting for the cat demon and couldn’t find him in any of his usual haunts. A cucumber was sitting on the floor near the bar and Nifty was studiously avoiding it as she obsessively tidied the rest of the room.

The cyclops demon pointed to the ceiling and beetled off, clearly annoyed by something; looking up, Alastor saw Husk hanging from the ceiling, vibrating slightly.

“Ah, Husker! Planning on coming down any time soon?”

“Move that snake, and I’ll consider it.”

“What snake?” Alastor looked around and the only thing he could see that could be considered snake like was the cucumber. Disappearing the vegetable back to where he thought the kitchen was, Alastor waited patiently for Husk to calm down and return to ground level.

As Alastor waited, Charlie came through to the lobby with the cucumber sticking out of her coffee mug, “Why is there a cucumber in my coffee?”

“Ah, that’s not where it’s supposed to be."

"You're telling me! Imagine my surprise to get a mouthful of cucumber instead of my coffee; also, why is there a cucumber in my coffee?"

Alastor chuckled, “It was supposed to go to the kitchen, but apparently your coffee mug was the next best thing.”

“Why was it out of the kitchen?”

“Husker up there has upset Nifty in some way.”

“What’s that got to do with cucumbers?”

“Husker is scared of cucumbers.”

“I’m not scared of cucumbers; I’m scared of snakes.” The cat demon muttered as he landed and returned to his usual spot.

“What has any of this got to do with cucumbers?”

“To people like our dear Husker here, cucumbers rather resemble snakes if you look at them wrong.”

“Like how people think that ghosts exist? Cause they’re not looking at stuff properly?” Charlie handed the cucumber back to Alastor as she took a drink of her coffee.

“Exactly!” Alastor disappeared the cucumber again and hoped that he had gotten it right this time...


End file.
